Advancing Patient-Centered Outcomes in Addiction Psychiatry Practice The American Academy of Addiction Psychiatry (AAAP) and its partners at the University of Wisconsin's Network for Improvement of Addiction Treatment (NIATx) and VA-Madison (VHA) propose a pilot study with the overall aim of using the Maintenance of Certification (MOC) process to motivate addiction psychiatrists to learn skills taught by traditional and/or social media routes that will enable them to employ patient centered outcomes research (PCOR) in the care of their patients. Through MOC, all board certified physicians are expected to demonstrate their commitment to achieving quality clinical outcomes for their patients and to ensure that the quality of care they provide meets the standards in comparison to their peers and national benchmarks. MOC is a quality indicator recognized by credentialing organizations, insurers, hospitals, and the federal government. We will specifically focus on the MOC Part 4 process (MOC4) of Performance in Practice (PIP), and peer and patient review. We propose a pilot study with three stages: (1) development and tailoring of patient-centered processes and materials needed to support MOC; (2) delivery of skills and content education regarding PCOR informed care, the MOC4, performance improvement principles, and social media, as well as measurement of outcomes of projects/care through a AAAP Annual Meeting Learning Collaborative, follow-up webinars and social media; and (3) dissemination of educational process to full AAAP membership and preparation for sustained support by AAAP of PCOR informed care via the MOC/social media mechanisms. Our aims are to: (1) develop PCOR-informed PIP projects, and conduct focus groups with clinicians to tailor all efforts to be PCOR focused and optimally important to clinicians and patients as well as to develop optimal mechanisms for use of social media in the pursuit of PCOR-informed care and MOC4 completion; (2) conduct learning collaborative at AAAP annual meeting to teach 150 participants to learn how to do PCOR informed PIP projects as well as complementary peer review projects, implement them in their own practices, and document the outcomes for MOC and for this project; and (3) disseminate the resulting learning collaborative, webinars, and other social media links/supports to the full AAAP membership at the AAAP 2014 Annual Meeting. Stage 3 will also include dissemination of products, including the possibility of extending use of these products/processes to: (1) fellows in training in Addiction Psychiatry programs; (2) psychiatry residents receiving their addiction training; (3) the Veterans Health Administration and (4) other disciplines working in UW's nationwide addiction system performance improvement programs. This project will demonstrate the feasibility of this process of MOC-motivated, social-media-delivered approaches to improving PCOR informed care to addiction psychiatrists in AAAP. Finally, this project will allow AAAP to institutionalize its support for these efforts so as to sutain it and continually improve it in the future.